1800JASONHELPME
by missywill
Summary: He cut all ties with Courtney, signed the divorce papers, and through her back out into the dark empty world. Leaving her unprotected. That was Jason's biggest mistake. Courtney runs away with a broken heart, but a deadly threat is chasing right after her
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**FYI:** In case any of you are wondering yes I am CourtneysFan16 from the LN board, and various other journey boards--just so that everyone knows...lol

* * *

He cut all ties with Courtney, signed the divorce papers, and through her back out into the dark empty world. Leaving her unprotected. That was Jason's biggest mistake. Courtney runs away with a broken heart, but a deadly threat is chasing right after her. She needs help...and soon. If only there were such thing as a1-800-Jason-Help-me number...

Hello Journey buddies! It's me yet again with another Journey Fanfic, this idea has been with me for awhile and I'm just excited to get it started. Okay so this story takes place right after Jason sign's the divorce paper's (When he found out that Courtney had knocked him out to save Alcazar).

Okay...I hope this story sounds interesting...LOL I don't want to give to much away from the story. Now I present to you reader's...(Drum roll please...LOL) Chapter one of 1-800-Jason-Help-Me...

**Chapter 1**

Cold...numb...empty...empty...that was probaby the best word to describe her. Empty. Like there was nothing left inside of her to hold on to, no more hopes, no more dreams...and there was derfinitly no more Jason.

Jason...just even seeing the name tore her heart to pieces all over again, she couldn't push him out of her mind no matter how hard she tried. Maybe she wasn't doing it right...but how do you let go of the person who was your everthing? How can you move on with your life when images and memories of what you've shared keep role playing in your head, making your heart swell up all over again. How do you ignore these images...these feelings that you get? Truth be told, Courtney really didn't want to let go of their relationship, she wasn't ready to face her life without him. He...was her life.

She stared up at the white cieling from her bed...not moving...just staring...she could still hear his voice...she can see the pain and anger that grew within his eyes...she could...she could even still picture the way his hand moved with the pen when he signed the papers. The papers that announced to the world that they wre no longer Jason and Courtney Morgan...the papers that announced that there was no future with them as one in it...the papers that brought Courtney's life falling all around her...the divorce papers.

She let out a shallow breath...tears clouded her eyes...it's been 4 days and 14 hours and 15 miniutes since ...She couldn't bring herself to reality about the whole situation, the days drag by slowly since their break up. She heard the door to her loft open softly, followed by a loud click of it being closed, knowing full well who the person was just by the sounds of their steps, she gave them a small smile.

"Carly..." Tears clouded her vision as she reached her arms out to her best friend...her sister in law, she hasn't seen Carly since that night...

Carly immedantly rushed to her side and engulfed her in a hug, tears falling from her cheeks as well. She had never seen Courtney look so pale...so depressed...her heart broke for her, as she held her even tighter. "I've missed you so much Courtney...I tried to come as soon as I found out but...Sonny...he...well...-"

"It's o.k Carly...I know that you tried," Courtney pulled from her embrace slowly, and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Sonny hates me...-"

Carly shook her head, "No Courtney...Sonny doesn't hate you...he's just being stubborn...a total idiot!" She paced around the room. "How could he-they do this to you?-I still don't understand that...you don't deserve any of this Courtney, men are idiots!" She heard Courtney chuckle, and slowly walked up towards her and sat down on the bed right next to her. "Courtney...honey don't do this-" She gesterd her arms around the dark room, " to yourself, you need to get up and walk around, or do something besides locking yourself in this room."

She swallowed a lump in her throat, kept her gaze settled on the ground. "How...Carly...how do I...how do I move on without him?" She whisperd in a meek voice, holding back the tears that were threating to fall.

Carly placed a gentle hand on her friends fragile form. "I'm going to be honest with you hunnie, its not going to be easy, its going to be hard...not just for you but for Jason too, Your both hurting right now, and trying to figure out where to go from here. But you know how you can start..." She waited until Courtney met her gaze. "You can start by getting out of this bed, and coming out to my club with me."

"Carly...I really don't feel like-"

"Courtney...please you have to start somewhere, you can't let them keep pushing you around and making you feel all upset all the time. You need to show them that your going be be fine without them..."

"You got into an argument with them didn't you?"

Carly shrugged, "So what if we did have a little disagreement? I know that what you did Courtney was out of love," She placed her hand gently on Courtneys shoulder, "I also know then when you saved Alcasar's life from Jason...you thought only of Jason and his future, Courtney I believe you did the right thing." She stared right into Courtneys eyes, as Courtney gave her a small smile. "By the way...how did you know that I got into an argument with Sonny? Am I that obvious?"

"Oh Carly..." She managed another chuckle "You never change..."

"Sonny and I had our share of words, and I really don't feel like heading back their for awhile yet, anyway I'm not going to sit around and watch them pick you to pieces. Your my best friend, and I'm here for you...now hurry up and get ready so we can go."

Courtney smiled at her eagerness as she got up to reached into her drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans, she was in the mist of pulling out a sweater from her drawer when she heard Carly clear her voice loudly...several times. She smiled, "Is there something wrong Carly?" she quickly pulled out the blue sweater from her drawer, knowing full well what Carly was clearing her voice for.

"O.k I'm just going to come right out and say it... you can wear the jeans their nice and a bit flairy anyway but the top...Courtney do I have to take you out shopping again? Here" Carly rushed towards the drawer and quickly pulled out a black halter top. "There that will look much better. Now get dressed."

Courtney laughed as she went to the bathroom, after changing into her clothes she ran a bush through her soft blonde hair, washed up, and put just a touch a make up on her face. She opened the door to the bathroom. "O.k Carly I'm all set and-" She paused. "Carly?"

"Yeah I'm right here Court, I just saw thia slip through your door" She handed her the the white envlope with her name in the center of it. There was no returning address. "What does it say?"

"I don't know yet," She couldn't help but feel a bit nervous as she tore open the envelope, she then pulled out a single piece of paper. Her mouth went dry, as she read the first couple of lines to herself, "Oh God Please..." her voice trembled as she quickly crumpled the paper into a ball, she slowly paced the room, images filling her head. She could still hear the mixtures of anger in their voices, a crackle of laughs in the background...and crying...she remember crying...begging for them to stop...none was listening to her...none.

"Courtney...is everything alright?" she gently laid her hand on her shoulder.

"Carly...do you mind putting this off for another night? I mean could we go to the club tomorrow nigt or something?" She noticed her friend's worried expression. "I'm fine really Carly, I just need some time to myself to think..."

She nodded her head slowly, "I understand, but if you need to talk to me about anything or if you just need me-"

"Carly...Thank you for everything if I do need to see you I'll call but right now I just need to be alone for the moment," She watched as Carly headed towards the door, "Carly..." She watched her friend turn to face her. "Thank you for being here for me, your a sister that I never had, I really appreciate all that you have done for me."

Carly nodded her head, "Your like a sister to me to Court, and don't thank me for anything thats what sisters are for." She smiled as she opened and left the loft. She couldn't help the shaky feeling that something was wrong with Courtney...it was something in the letter...her mind continued to drift as she headed to the hospital see if she could talk her mother into going to the club with her.

Courtney sat on the bed...unable to hide her fear, she knew what could happen to her. She knew what these people were capable of, but she didn't know how to fight them. She never did, she was always trying to avoid them...fought to keep herself hidden but they always found her. She was safe when she had her mob brother and his enforcer's protection, even they knew that. Now that she didn't have them...anymore, she knew she was heading into dangerous ground and she needed help...and fast. She never wanted to go through that again...she didn't want to live in that fear anymore. Before she knew what she was doing she grab her coat and purse from the couch and ran outside, and kept a good pace as her destination came into view. She needed him now...but will he help her?

* * *

So what do you guys think? Yes...or No? PLEASE REVIEW and let me know I think you guys are gonna like what I have in store for you...LOL You ain't see nothing yet...LOL Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Before she knew what she was doing she grab her coat and purse from the couch and ran outside, and kept a good pace as her destination came into view. She needed him now...but will he help her? She knew that it was too late for her to turn back now as she headed up the stairs, and into the building, this building held alot of great moments, and many memorise that played an important role in her life. She hesitated as she pressed the button to the elevator, not sure of what to expect was going to happen when she confronted him. She hasn't seen him since their break up...the doors opened to the elevator as she slowly stepped in. She presses the button to the floor number that he was on, her hands felt clammy as she rubbed them gently against her coat. She leaned back against the wall and slowly closed her eyes to clam her beating heart.

She held her breath as she heard the door to the elevator open, she quickly opened her eyes and slowly stepped out. It was quite, too quite...she hated how it was so silent, she was almost wishing that her little nephew Micheal would come bursting out of his penthouse to greet her with his big bright smile, and beg her to take him to the park. She smiled at the thought, she loved that kid as if he was her own. She slowly walked up to his penthouse remembering why she was here. She needed his help. She raised her shaky hands to his door and knocked gently.

She waited...she couldn't hear anything from behind the door, so she knocked louder this time. Still there was nothing...no response...no sound of life at all behind the door. She tried the door handle...it was unlocked. She opened the door gently, she hesitated for a moment deciding on what to do. Before her decision could be made footsteps came behind her. She gulped as she turned.

"Miss Mattews..."

Courtney managed a small smile, "Hey Max..."

"I'm sorry to have to do this but it was an order from Sonny, you're not to be in this building, I'm sorry... but I have to escort you out." He meant it when he apologised to her. He really did like Courtney, she was an easy person to get along with and share a few laughs with.

Courtney felt her eyes water, "Hey, its o.k Max, I understand," she ran her hand lightly through her hair as she fought to hold the tears back, reality hit her... her brother really did hate her. She quickly closd the door to Jason's penthouse behind her as she stepped towards the elevator, and pressed the button gently. She turned to Max again, "Its o.k Max, I'll see myself out...I promise not to get you into any trouble."

Max nodded his head as he watched her disappear behind the elevator doors. He couldn't help but feel bad for her, and what she went through. Things were different now... Sonny was always arguing with Carly, Micheal kept asking to see his aunt Courtney. Then Jason...Jason wasn't the same without her, he kept himself busy with work, and he wore a masked expression on is face. Max really did hope that one day they will overcome this, then maybe everyone could go back to feeling the same again. He stepped back to his post, keeping his eyes peering around the hallway. He heard the doors to the elevator open slowly.

Jason stepped out, his muscles aced, as he slowly streached his arms forward. He nodded his head towards Max as he headed to his penthous. "Uh...Jason?" He turned facing Max, "Yeah?"

Max hesitated a bit, "You had a visitor today...they didn't ask me to give you a message or anything but I think you might want to know..."

Jason gave him a curious look, "Yeah? Who was it?"

"Miss Mattews..."

Jason let out a heavy breath as he ran his fingers through his spiky hair. "Ok. thanks Max...I'll deal with it." He said as he headed down the stairs, he quickly pulled out his cell phone, and dialed the fimilar number. "It's me...if you want to talk I'm heading to the pier now," He swallowed a heavy lump in his throat as he ended the call, he missed her...alot...but things were different now, he couldn't get over what she done and he was hurt and upset by it. He hasn't see her since that night, he couldn't help but wonder how she was doing. Probably no better then he was. He walked down the steps to the pier, and decidied to give her a few moments, as he shoved his hands in his jean pockets and stared out into the harbour.

She walked as fast as she could as she headed towards the pier, her mind was racing, what was she going to tell him? How could she tell him? The most important question was...how would he feel about her knowing about her past. She had wanted to tell him earlier about it, but the timing was never right, and she still felt a bit uncomterble about even thinking about it. She held her purse close to her as she quickly sped up her paced a bit. The night through a crispy breeze towards her as she made her way towards the stairs.

A shadow loomed close behind her watching every step she took, he was ready. A sick smile spread across is face as he clasp his hand across her mouth and wrapped his arm around her waist. He roughly pulled her back into an ally way. "Keep quite...I have a target on your lover boy if you make any loud movements or noise...got it?" He whisperd roughly in her ear.

Courtney could see Jason's figure pacing back and forth, she watched helplessly as she saw him slowly shake his head then...Jason...don't give up on me... I'm right here!...Tears poured down her cheeks as she watched him stalk off back towards his penthouse. She let out a frusterated groan, as she began to pull away from her intruder roughly, but he held her firmly against him. "Long time no see aye? Courtney...you can't get rid of us...were with you no matter where you go."

She kept her gaze on the spot where Jason had once been. It might be too late to ask for help now...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She kept her gaze on the spot where Jason had once been. It might be too late to ask for help now... Her heart was rapidly beating...her mind was screaming for her to run. She fought to keep herself from fighting him, she felt his tight grasp on her slowly release. "No funny stuff..." He was about to release her some more, when Courtney went into action mode. She kicked him hard in the shin, ignoring his surprised cry as he dropped his hold from behind her, with as much force as she could muster she elbowed him from behind, hard... in the stomach. She quickly pulled away from him hearing his sharp gasps as he crumpled to the ground.

She stared at him for a moment, she took a steady breath to calm herself as she was about to speak when, she paused... foot steps were heading towards their direction...many foot steps. "Why am I not surprised..." She quickly turned around and ran down the stairs to the pier, heading towards the direction in which Jason went. She could hear the voices coming closer behind her, her legs felt numb as she pushed herself harder to quicken her pace. She took heavy breaths, to try and clam her shaky nerves ...as she heard the steps coming closer...closer...she could almost feel the heat of the other person behind her. Her mind kept screaming for her to push heself harder...she let out a strangled cry as the person stepped on her shoe from behind, causing her to tumble to the ground.

She held her hands out in front of her to avoid being pushed too far on the ground...but rough hands slammed her hard against the ground. She crawled quickly on the ground, to pull herself away from them...she ignore the snickers as she pressed her hands against the ground to pull herself up. A hand grab her hair roughly, she cried out in pain..."Let me go..."

"Hey sweetie long time no see aye? Did you miss us?" A sick smile spread against his face.

She glared hard at him, ignoring the snickers she was getting from behind him. "You never changed...did you? Still into the same old crap aye Jeff? You know education would do wonders to you...but then again you probably don't even know what that means...can you even spell it?." She heard some of them chuckle from behind him, she watched his face grow cold, and felt him pull her hair harder, and pressed her face up against him.

"Better watch it Court...you have none now...your lover boy slammed the door on your face, and even your own brother disowns you. Admit it...you have none else in this world but us." He paused as his hand traced the outline of her jaw, he watched her cringe to his touch. "It will be just like the old days Court-"

"I don't want to go back to those days Jeff...I seen enough of it, that was then and this is now. I wasn't given a choice in case you don't remember I was pushed into it...by a creep...that was you!" Anger drifted through her viens, as she recalled several images, being pushed into a world full of anger...hate...violence...screams...heart wreching cries. She could feel the tears burning her eyes, "And I hate you for every miniute that I lived through during that life...damn you!" She managed to slam her fist hard into his face, she watched him stagger back...surprised.

He shook his head as he charged towards her. The person who was walking towards her, she knew wasn't Jeff...but his other personallity that she strongly feared. She felt his fist stab hard into her stomach, she gasped in pain tears streaming down her face as she felt his feet drive into her sides. She let out a shrill painful scream.

She didn't know when he stopped, or why he did she was half dazed. She closed her eyes slowly, letting the tears fall gently down her cheeks. "You know the rules Courtney," She heard him say, "Once your in...your in...there's no out." She heard him and the rest of the group walk away. She laid still for a moment, eyes closed, trying to control herslef from sobbing. She needed to get up...and she needed to find Jason, she had to tell him, she had to explain to him. She slowly pulled herself from off the ground, cringing in pain. Her sides ached, as she tries to hold in her pain, she stumbled slowly then quickly regained her balance. She headed towards his home, taking each step slowly at first. She knew that Sonny didn't want her near his home...but she didn't care at the moment she needed Jason right now

She quickly walked up the stairs, and back into the building trying to hide her pain, she could feel the bruises growing within her. She got into the elevator, remembering how she was there only hours before the insident with Jeff occured. She slowly pressed the button to his floor, praying that she wouldn't see her brother in the hall. She heard the doors open as she quickly stepped out, ignoring the guards and heading straight towards Jason's pent hous. "Miss Mattews...your not suppose to be here." She ignored Marco as she quickly knocked hard on Jason's door. "Jason..." She felt Marco and another guard heading behind her.

The door quickly opened to reveal Jason, he stared deep into her light blue eyes, they both were memorising one another as she felt the guards pull her from behind. She yelp in pain, "Please don't grab me like that...I'm here to see Jason,"

Jason studied her for a moment...he could tell that something was off, but he couldn't put his finger to it. "It's o.k guys...I can take it from here." They nodded to him, as they stepped back to their post. "Come on Courtney..." His voice held an empty tone as he grab her elbow gently, he pressed the button hard for the elevator. Courtney didn't know what to expect...was he going to listen to her?

She felt the heat of his hand through her jacket...she gulped as she looked up towards him, yes Courtney Mattews still loved him. She cleared her voice. "Jason I really need to talk to you..." She waited for a response, but all she got was silence. The elevator door opened as he pushed her gently within it, following close behind her. He pressed the button to the first floor. Unable to take the silence anymore Courtney whisperd gently. "Jason...please-"

"Not now Courtney..." He kept his gaze straight ahead, not looking at her, he knew that he would break if he saw those glossy eyes.

"Then when...Jason? When your ready? I don't have time-I really need you to listen to me... okay? Can you please do that?" She stared at his stiff figure, trying to control her emotions.

"I gave you time Courtney...I called you...I waited for you at the pier...but you didn't show up, thats not my fault that you didn't show up...thats your own fault." The doors opened to the elevator as he gently pushed her forward.

"Jason...let me explain...please-"

He gave her a hard look. "I don't have time for this right now Courney...and to be honest with you I'm tired of hearing your excuses." He saw the look of pain wash across her face, he quickly turned away. "Your not suppose to be near here...Sonny's order's so please...just go" He motioned for the door ahead of him, figting himself to ignore her sniffles. He heard her take a deep breath,

"Jason...I...I-I..." Tears poured gently down her cheeks, she quickly wiped them away, as she turned her herseld towards the exit. "Never mind...Its too late now." She quickly walked out of the building, her heart broke into a million pieces. She really did have none.

Jason watched her walk slowly out of the building, his heart racing as he ran his fingers through his hair. He paced slowly around the main entrance of the building, he shovd his hands deep within his jean pockets, he knew that he peobably should've listened to what she had to say, but he couldn't help but feel angry at her. She stood him up...then there was their divorce that was still a tender subject. He himself couldn't believe that he actually signed the papers, he stared back out to where she just left. He felt tears building within his eyes, he knew for a fact that he still loved her...but things were different now. He knew that Courtney was probably better off without him...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She walk quickly outside of the building, holding her sobs in for as along as she could, she didn't want to show weakness...she knew that they were keeping tabs on her...and were probably even watching her now. To see her crying, would just make them come after her...more quickly. She held her head high as the crisp breeze ran through her hair, pain grew from deep inside her...she was alone. Her heart swelled up as images of his cold face, and his harsh words ran through her mind.

She walked further down the dark, empty street... her body becoming heavy... she needed to stop walking...she couldn't hold herself up any longer, not without him. She leaned towards a closed gift shop. She grasp against the rough brick wall trembling... she slowly she fell against the hard cement...not too long after...she burst into tears. Broken. That's how she felt, he was the one that held her together, who held her through her toughest situations, who accepted her...and loved her for who she was, Courtney Mattews. He brought so much light into her life, and he really made her believe that she was special. Now that Jason was gone...he left her heart shattered into countless of pieces.

Pain...that was all that consumed her. Her sides still ached from her dispute against Jeff...her heart aching over the loss of the one person who she counted on, and loved so much. Her hands trembled as she reached to wipe the tears from her eyes. She was scared...she had never felt so neglected in all of her life. She didn't like feeling this way...it scared her. But how else was she suppose to feel? Her world fell all around her and the one person who knew how to pick her back up...and bring her world back together, didn't want to help her.

She knew what she had to do. She had to get out of here, she didn't know how but all she knew was time was running out for her, she needed help...and as far as it looked for her she was the only one who can help herself. She held her side gently as she got up from her spot on the wall, she tried to ignore the pain that consumed her. Wiping tears from her eyes, she slowly headed back to her loft. She turned to look back at the building that held many unforgettable memories for her, a building that kept Jason's presence away from her. "I love you Jase..." She slowly turned and kept walking towards her loft.

"You should've seen the look on her face Carly...Goodness it was priceless I almost felt sorry for the girl, but then again...she did deserve it." Bobbie glanced down at her drink on the table. "Megan should've known better, Jessie has a girlfriend and I was so glad that Maxie caught her when she did." Bobbie looked across her seat at her daughter who was staring intensely at the center of the table. "Hey Carly...Carly..." She pushed herself closer to her daughter. "Carly!"

Carly shook herself from her thoughts, "I'm sorry Mom...I just was thinking..."

Bobbie nodded in understanding, she knew what happened between Jason and Courtney had a great impact on Carly and Sonny's relationship as well. "Did you talk to Sonny about how you felt about his decision on his sister?"

She chuckled, "Oh not only did we talk...we yelled...and hollered for a little bit, I just don't get it Mom. Courtney has always been there for Sonny, and the boys. Why can't he see that was she did was out of the goodness of her heart. She doesn't want to see the boys grow up without their father...Then Jason had to...Oh you know what." Carly pushed her chair back and crossed her legs. "I don't even want to talk about this right now...the whole situation just upsets me."

Bobbie nodded her head, as she reached out and gently squeezed both of Carly's hands. "I'm sorry for bringing it up, but If something's its bothering you...then just let out. I'm your mother...I'm use to hearing you yell."

She smiled up at her mother. "Thank you," She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Mom...I ruined our night out together over my problems...again." She stared heavily against the ground. "I just can't help but..." She paused. Something was wrong...she was a having a bad feeling that something was going to happen... she's been having this feeling ever since she left Courtney's loft. She leaned forward against the table.

"Carly...are you o.k?"

Carly shook her head as she pulled herself from her seat, "I'm sorry Mom...I have to go check on someone...something doesn't feel right. I'm really sorry..."

Bobbie waved her hand in the air, "Carly...it's o.k. we can always do this another time, are you alright? Carly...what's going on?"

Carly shook her head as she pulled on her coat, "I don't know...but I'm hopefully going to find out. Thanks for everything Mom." She quickly ran out of her club leaving her mother watching her from her seat.

She tore through her closet, pulling as many clothes as she can off of the hanger's. She quickly stuffed them into one of her many suitcase's that were scattered all across the room. She was desperate...she needed to get out of here, there was no way she was going to be pushed back into that life again. Clothes, picture's, hangers...and many other accessories were spread all over her loft. She was trying to keep organized but just the thought of them coming after her again had her running all over the place. She quickly zipped up the suitcase which was stuffed with several of her clothing. She quickly ran into the bathroom, she ripped open one of her cupboards and grapped an arm load of lotion's, shampoo's and body wash. She turned around and headed for her room, she let out a startled scream.

Carly jumped at her friend's reaction. "Geez...you scared the crap out of me! Don't do that ever again..." She held her hand against her chest.

Courtney leaned against the wall. "Carly...it's just you." Let out a sign of relief, she had never felt so glad to see her best friends as she did now.

"Courtney..." Carly said as she looked at the mess that was spread widely across the loft, "What's going on here...how come you got all your stuff...packed up?" She saw her friend hesitate; she walked closer to her and saw pain shining through her eyes.

"I'm leaving, for awhile I just have to get out of here Carly...its too much for me to handle." Courtney felt tears coming down her cheeks, "I thought that he would help me...protect me or something...but I-I was wrong." She ran her hands angrily through her hair, "I'm such an idiot Carly...I actually thought...no I believed that he would listen to me but he doesn't want to.-" She fought back against a sob, "God I wish I could stop crying..."

Carly watched her best friend...her sister in law break in front of her, she felt her heart ache for her. "Courtney...sweetie, It's o.k take a deep breath it's o.k." She gently squeezed her friend's shoulder. "Now...please tell me-"

"I can't" Courtney shook her head, "I can't tell you what's going on Carly, I'm already in trouble and I don't want to bring you into it. Jason's either not ready to help me...or he doesn't want to, Carly. Please don't bother him either...he has to want to help me himself."

"So you asked Jason to help you...and he said No?" she felt anger flow through her veins.

"Carly...its along story and I don't want to get into it right now." She walked past her best friend only to be grab by the arm. She cried out in pain.

Carly watched her friend hold her arm, wincing in pain, ignoring her friend's protest she pulled the sleeve up on her arm to revel an ugly bruise. "O.k...no more bull...you need to tell me what's going on now..."

Courtney pulled herself from Carly's grasp on her arm, she turned away from her and crossed her arms gently across her side's. "I need help...I'm trying to fight against my past and at the same time...I'm running from a broken heart." Courtney paused as she turned to face her. "I'm having issues with my past Carly...and I'm trying to deal with them and at the same time I'm broken. I just need to get out of here, try to find some place where I can be safe and hopefully I can find myself again."

"Does your past by any chance have something to do with the note that I found earlier today?" Carly crossed her arms and stared closely at her friend.

Courtney nodded her head, "I'm leaving...tonight I know it's sudden but I really have to get out of here Carly." Courtney looked at her friend in hope of seeing some sort of understanding. "I know your going to be mad at me and I know that your confused. I'm sorry but I can't say anymore to you, and Please...don't go to Jason for this things are just too confusing."

Carly stared at the ground, Knowing that there was no way she could change Courtney's mind about leaving, she began. "You better call me Courtney, and if you don't call me at least once a day...I will go to Jason. I don't know all about your past, but I get the feeling that the bruise your wearing on your arm expresses a lot about your past. You better keep safe Courtney...so help me you better keep safe." She gave her friend a hug, she pulled away holding back tears. "When its safe to come back...please come back." She watched her nod her head, "I hope you know what your doing." She quickly walked out of the loft.

Courtney stood still for a moment as she watched her friend leave. "I hope so too Carly...I hope so too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Notes:**  
I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for the lack of updates on this story! I've been busy and it sorta of slipped my mind :(...I suck I know...lol...again I apologize! Thanks to all of my reviewers! You guys are the best!!! And now to start...This song is called "Lost without you" and its sung by Delta Goodram :)

_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes..._

Courtney roughly pulled a suitcase towards the front door, she glanced around her loft that was decorated with several of her thrown items, and her gaze ended up back at the door where Carly had just left. She took a deep breath, pulled herself away from the door and continued her packing.

_And I seem a little righteous, and too proud  
I just wanna find a way to comprimise  
Cause I believe that we can work things out..._

She walked into her half empty bedroom...she didn't want to take too many things with her...she didn't know how long she was going to be, but she wanted to take as many pieces of clothing, and other important supplies with her...just in case she was gone...for good. She glanced around her room, her gaze stopped at a picture on the bedside table.

_I thought I had all the answers,  
Never giving in  
But Baby since your gone...  
I admit that I was wrong_

She sat down on the bed next to the picture...she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. She knew she had to be strong...but there was a huge gap in her heart...and it ached...

_All I know is that I'm lost without,  
I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you?  
I need you by my side..._

Images coated her mind...Jason grabbing the divorce papers from the drawer in the desk, the way he brought his pen to the paper...then telling her that there was nothing there for her...anymore. She gently reached for the picture.

_If we ever say we'd never be together,  
And we ended with good-bye  
I don't know what I'd do...  
I'm Lost Without You_

Her fingers traveled lightly over the picture frame, as she stared deeply into the photograph. They were so happy...both eyes light up...holding each other...smiling...she closed her eyes and pulled herself up from off the bed. With great care she placed the photo into one of her half stuffed suitcases.

_I keep trying to find my way,  
All I know is (I'm lost without you)  
I keep trying to face the day.  
Lost Without You..._

When she was satisfied with her packing, She quickly zipped up the remainder of her suitcases and went to the front door with them. She quickly pulled her jacket on, she needed to hurry she didn't know how much time that she had left...she quickly grab the handle on some of the suitcases...and headed for her car.

_How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues?  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time...  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
Your the only thing thats on my mind..._

She quickly popped the trunk open to her car, and shoved the suitcases deep within the trunk. She took a deep breath as she headed back into her loft with the last of her load. Her vision clouded as she looked around her loft one last time...if it was possible...her heart tore into pieces... Again...memories were becoming painful for her to look back on...

_Home I get so cold at night  
And I miss you more each day...  
Only you can make it right  
No I'm not to proud to say..._

She fought to shake them away...the memories with Jason coming through the front door...holding her against his chest...and the feeling of just being loved...especially by him...made her whole. She closed her eyes, as she gathered the rest of her load, she quickly headed to the door, fighting to keep her gaze straight...she locked the door and closed it behind her...

_All I know is that I'm lost without,  
I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you?  
I need you by my side..._

She sat in the diver's seat...her hands gripped the stirring wheel tightly, she could this...well she had to do this...they pushed her into doing this. She had to go on the run, she had an idea where she would go, as she started the car...and slowly backed out of the drive way...she looked at the loft one last time...

_If we ever say we'd never be together,  
And we ended with good-bye  
I don't know what I'd do...  
I'm Lost Without You_

"Good-bye" she said softly as she headed to the airport...

She keep her gaze narrowed ahead, her heels clicked loudly with every determined step she shook, the night air whipped her hair gently. She pulled her purse closely against her...as she walked quickly up the cold cement steps. She didn't care what consequences laid before her...she had to do this, and she was going to make him listen. She entered the building, and took the steps...she didn't have the patients to wait on the elevator...there was no time. She walked quickly up the steps, when she reached the door to her floor number, she roughly pulled it opened.

She nodded at one of the guards that stood still by her door. "Hey Marco...would you know if Jason in?"

"Sorry He shook his head, "He left awhile ago, but is in."

She nodded her head, "Okay...thanks Marco." She walked by him as she opened the door to her home, there she saw her husband sitting on the coach staring intensely at the floor beneath his feet. She slammed the door roughly behind her; she watched as his head shot up, she smiled to herself as he gave her a look of surprise. "I'm just going to get right to the point; you need to tell me where Jason is right now..."

Sonny looked away from Carly as he looked back at the floor. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Courtney, would it?" He didn't have to look at Carly to get his answer, he knew her too well. "Carly, your just going to have to accept that fact that their not together anymore."

She walked slowly towards him. "I'm not going to discuss with you why I want to talk with Jason... Sonny you may control some people, but I know for damn sure that you don't control me." She took a deep breath to calm herself down a little. "Just tell me where Jason is...Sonny."

Sonny still kept his gaze to the floor; he took a deep as he ran his hand across his face. "I sent him to do paper work at the warehouse." Without a word he watched Carly leave the room, without saying good-bye. He knew that she was still mad at him, and he couldn't blame her, he had spit a few harsh remarks to her about his and Courtney's relationship. He still loved his sister, but he couldn't get pass what she did, he slowly pulled himself off the couch and walked up to his wet bar and poured himself a drink. His mind kept wandering to what Carly was up to this time...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**  
Authors note:**

**I would just like to thank my following reviewers:)**

**babiiechica2oo8**-awwwww I'm sorry I had you waiting for so long!! This story does get better I promise :) Thanks for your review hun! It means a lot!

**JasonCourtneyFan17**-BECCA!!!!! OMG!!! I'm sooo excited!! Its you! lol Its been tooo long girl! I miss talking to you! How have you been? Now we both can review one another's stories here-lol...especially since the LN board shut down :( Oh for sure I'll be checking your stories out! I'll be your #1 reviewer!! lol Thanks for the review hun!! Talk to you soon!

**Sam-Sam**-Thanks :) I'm glad you like this story! It does get better I promise...

**Nicole**-awwww again I apologize for the lack of updates I have almost all the chapters done to this story but It's been awhile since I've submitted any chapters to this site so its still all confusing to me lol and I've been really busy with "life" but the updates are coming! I'm glad you like this story:) Thanks for your review:)

**lec**- hmmmm...will Jason go after Courtney?? You'll find out in this chapter :) Thanks for your review hun!!

**Riker15**- Thanks :) I'm glad you like the story!

And to all my reader's...THANK YOU!!!!

* * *

He shuffled through one of the stacks of paper work from his office in the warehouse. He kept his mind focused on the work that was cut before him...not how her eye's glisten with tears as he pushed her away. "Damn it..." He through the pen down hard on the table, no matter how hard Jason tried, he couldn't stop thinking about her...especially after their last encounter...there was something not right about her...but he still couldn't put his finger on it. He ran his hand roughly against his chin, it was her appearance...it had something to do with how she stood...or how she walked...

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his office door. "Yeah..." He watched the door open to reveal Max.

"Someone's tampered with the shipment," He watched as Jason pulled himself from the seat and headed out the door, Max walked closely behind him. "This is the second shipment now..." He continued as they descended down the stairs, and made their way to the shipment.

Jason walked towards the group of men that surrounded the shipment; he cut through some of them as his gaze narrowed...someone replaced the shipment with drugs. Jason slowly shook his head; Sonny wasn't going to be pleased when he heard this. "This is the second time that this happened?"

Max nodded his head, "The same thing happened with the first shipment."

Jason nodded his head; there was a lot of work that needed to be done. "I want double security around the shipment, Max you get on that….. I don't want to see this happen again," He looked around the room at the group of men that surrounded him "The rest of you I want you to start doing your jobs. This is the second time that this happened…..make it the last time." He took a deep breath, "Let's get back to work…"He watched as the group broke up, and he slowly ran his hand along his face.

"Jason…..JASON ARE YOU DOWN HERE??" Carly quickly descended the stairs…..she looked straight ahead as her gaze met Jason's stare. She quickly walked towards him, "Well…..it's about time I found you"

"What do you want Carly?" He got right to the point…he had a feeling he knew why she was here, and he could almost hear the lecture that she was going to give him.

"I need to speak with you—"She watched as he slowly shook his head, and ran his hand through his hair. "Jason…it's really important."

"Carly….I can't talk right now, I have a lot of stuff to do…something just came up with work, and I have to figure out a few things…...maybe later but now's not a good time" He looked at her for a spilt second, then slowly he turned around and was heading back up the stairs towards his office when Carly said lowly.

"Did you use that same excuse, when Courtney tried to talk to you earlier today?" She heard his footsteps stop; she knew that she hit a nerve as she turned to face him. "Before you jump on me, she didn't tell me exactly what happened, but I got the impression that it didn't go so well with you guys."

"Carly please……just leave it alone" He kept his gaze on the stairs.

"See Jason I would….but I can't don't you see that you guys belong –"

"Carly!..." He cleared his throat, as he slowly looked up at her. "Please….not now I don't have time to listen to one of your lectures." He was about to walk further up the stairs when Carly grab his arm.

She shook her head, "No…….you may had left Courtney this way…… but your as sure as hell not going to leave me this way Jason." She saw the look of surprise that washed over him. "I need you to listen to me…..and listen to me carefully Jason……got it?"

Jason reluctantly gave in, from the look in her eyes he can tell that something was really bothering her. He nodded his head, "Okay," He waited for her to release her grasp on his arm, then walked down the steps and stood before her. "What's wrong?"

She ran her hands through her hair. "Look, I don't know how to say it, or how to some it all up…..but there's something wrong with Courtney……and it's serious."

"Is she okay? Did something happen to her?" He studied her carefully as she shook her head then she shrugged. "Carly your going to have to help me out here…..I don't understand what your trying to tell me."

"What I'm trying to tell you Jason…is that she's in danger….and I don't know who it is or anything…she wouldn't tell me. But when I saw the bruises," her heart sank as she recalled the image of the bruises that her best friend wore. "I got the impression that they were people that meant business."

"They had beaten her up?" He watched as she nodded her head. He looked away from Carly, he was shocked, that someone had used her like that. Anger filled his lungs as he felt the adrenaline run through his veins. He quickly ran up the stairs ignoring Carly's cries out for him. He needed to see her…..

* * *

Owwwwwwww whats going to happen next?? Will Jason reach Courtney in time? hmmmm...

Thanks for reading!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

He pushed himself as fast as he could; he needed to see her to make sure that she was alright. The pieces fell together now...why she looked different; it was how she acted...like she was in pain...but yet hiding it...her eyes told the story. Pain was shinning through them...that was an image that he couldn't erase out of his mind. Courtney crying...and he was the cause of all those tears that slid off her cheeks. The thought of anyone laying their finger on her angered him...if it was possible Jason pushed himself harder, as he headed to the familiar neighbor hood. He saw it...a couple more houses down, when he reached the loft...he didn't even hesitate when he burst into the building, and stood before her loft.

His fist pounded hard against the door. "Courtney...Courtney...it's me Jason." he waited to hear her footsteps, or any kind of movement from her...but it was quite. "Courtney if your there please open up." He didn't get a response. His hands pressed hard against the door, as he pushed himself away, he backed up a little bit and without thinking he kicked the door in.

He walked quickly into the loft, but he stopped suddenly. Some of her belongings were spread across the floor, but yet the loft looked..."Courtney?!? "He quickly pushed himself to the bed room he didn't have to look to see that her clothes were all gone...he had a feeling that she would do this. Since that day he signed the divorce papers, when she headed back into the loft...he didn't think that she would live in the loft for long. He opened her drawer's anyway, it was empty...he tore open the closet but was greeted with the same emptiness.

He turned away from the closet, and paced around the room running his hands roughly through his hair..."Damn it!!" He just missed her...she was gone. His pace ended as he turned to face the bed, he let out a heavy breath as he slowly walked towards it...and sat down on the edge. Her vanilla perfume still clung into the air...triggering memories of how he ran his finger along the line of her jaw, the way her eyes shone whenever he did that. Her smile...was encouraging him to go on as he nuzzled closely against the soft skin of her neck. He could still hear her laugh...as he trailed kisses along the nape of her neck. He closed his eyes...and slowly shook his head.

"I had a feeling that I would find you here." Carly slowly walked into the room, her arms crossed against her chest, she cleared her throat. "She left..." it was a statement. Carly knew that Courtney wouldn't take long to pack up, especially when she needed to.

"You need to tell me what's going on...and where shes staying at." He pushed himself off the bed as he turned to face her.

"Oh I get it..." She leaned against the wall behind her. "When her life is in danger...and when she leaves to find her own safety net...you all of a sudden decided that Oh...okay maybe what she had to say to me was important...now that it might be too late for her you decided that your going to help her? You men...make me sick!!!" Carly stormed out of the bedroom, she didn't get far as Jason roughly grabbed her arm. "Jason...I'm not in the mood to-"

"Carly...stop! Okay...please stop." He looked deep into her eyes, "I know all  
about it Carly...what I did was stupid... really stupid. But I was angry...I was upset...I didn't even want a divorce!!!!" He stared intensely into her eyes, as he continued. " I loved her Carly...I really loved her...and she loved me back, she stuck by me even though my job bothered her, and her life was on the line several times... it always amazed me everyday when she told me that she never wanted to leave me."

He kept his gaze trained on her. "But when I divorced her Carly, I didn't just do it for the heck of it there was a reason behind it...it was hard for me too, her intentions might have been good, but wither you like to admit it or not Carly...she shouldn't have done that. It's over between me and Courtney... but that doesn't mean that we can't be friends." He released his grasp on her arm, "I want to find her Carly...she needs my help, and this time I want to help her. So please...just tell me what's going on..."

Carly slowly nodded her head, "Okay...but I don't know much, she wouldn't tell me everything because she was afraid that it would put me in danger. Its her past Jason, thats what she running away from...they sent a note here through the door-"

"Who...whose the "they" Carly,"

"I don't know Jason!! Please just shut up and listen to me...you're becoming impatient with me...and I'm becoming impatient with you..." She ran her hands roughly through her dark blond hair. "I don't know what the note said...she wouldn't tell me but it obviously wasn't good because she asked me to leave her alone for a bit."

Jason nodded his head for her to continue.

"I went to see Mom for a bit...we talked...caught up on a few things, then I just had this feeling that something was off, so I went to check on Courtney to make sure that she was okay...these past couple of days have been rough on her Jase, and she wasn't looking good when I last saw her earlier...and the note... I could tell from the looks of her that it bothered her. So I went to go check on her, and she was packing. It was right after you two had your little encounter...and you played the role of an idiot-"

"I get it...I get it...Carly just get to the point"

"Well she was upset, she didn't tell me anything on what really happened between you two, but she kept mentioning her past...I grabbed her arm...she cried out...when I pulled the sleeve up of her shirt, I saw the bruises." She watched as Jason's jaw tensed up, as he stared down at the ground. "That when she said that she was running from her past...there's someone or a group of "someone's" going after her. She didn't tell me who...or why they were going after her. She didn't want to get me into any trouble. She also said that...she was running from a broken heart. She confused Jason...her life fell apart...people are after her she doesn't know what to do. "

Silence filled the room for a moment; Carly watched his reaction as he slowly turned his back to her and pulled out his cell phone. "It's me...I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be out of town for a few days...something came up, we had another tamper with the shipment today but I got Max to take care of it. Yeah I double the security...and some of the paper work is done. I got it." He pressed the bottom hard on his cell phone.

"That was Sonny wasn't it?"

Jason kept his back turned to her..."Carly I want you to go home...talk to Sonny about this situation involving Courtney, I don't know how he's going to take it but I think that you can deal with him better than I could." Jason quickly headed for the door, as Carly stood still in her position by the bed.

"And what about you Jason...you said that you were going away for a few days...are you going to go look for her?" She turned to face him, she couldn't help but worry about Courtney...they were more than best friends...they were sisters.

Jason paused by the door way, he could see that she really cared about Courtney and he did too...but he didn't know how to act on his feelings towards her...things were different. "I'm going to see what I can do, try not to worry to much Carly, you and I both know that she's strong..." He quickly walked out of the room.

Carly glanced around the room as she heard the door to the loft close. She felt tears brimming in her eyes, this past week have been hard on everyone. Jason and Courtney's divorce...the constant arguments with Sonny...now finding out that her best friend...her sister's life was in danger. Courtney was the only true friend that she had, the only person that accepted her for who she was, and they had a lot of fun together. _You better be okay Courtney._..

* * *

She glanced outside of the window, where Port Charles looked nothing more then a little dot against the earth. She felt the tear burning beneath her eye's...she leaned back against the soft chair and closed her eyes. She did it...she actually did it...she made it on the air plane...she left Port Charles behind her. She couldn't ignore the constant burning in her heart, as it ached to head back down to Port Charles...where Jason was-he still held a good piece of her heart...where her best friend Carly was waiting to hear from her...where her little nephews were...her father Mike was...and where her brother Sonny was.

Courtney took a deep breath as she opened her eyes slowly watching the people around her. There was laughter, whispering... The soft clicking of people on their lap tops nearby. She glanced back out of the window, she didn't know how she was going to do this...but she needed to start somewhere. It wouldn't surprise her if they were already coming in on her now...

He studied her movements from a few rows down from her, he watch as she looked around to evaluate her surrounding...then she focused her attention back outside of the window. He smiled...he was going to have some fun with her..."Courtney... your making this too easy."

* * *

Looks like troubles ahead??? Cliff hangers suck I know...lol **PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
